I didn't tell you
by MaleficentTheDark
Summary: Hi guys this is my new story it's linked in with Sonic the Black Knight with King Collin as Scourge! it's not finished yet but I like it! It is left on a cliffhanger right now! My next story is called The Theif it's about Blaze the cat who is a cimmeral and a new ship comes to her land and on the ship are Captains Silver, Shadow and Sonic the hedgehogs


I sat at the round table with SIr Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawin, Sir Lamorak and King Arthur "My knights how shall we get into King Collin's ball?" King Arthur asked Sir Lancelot  
started smirking at me "King Arthur what if we wore what they wore then hide the weapons in the carraige and have daggers on us?" Sir Galahad asked scoohing himself forward "Sir Galahad that means we have to wear tuxes and dresses!" Sir Lancelot moaned everyone hit their heads on the table "Yeah I really hate wearing dresses even though I own five!" I cried putting my hands on my eyes "My knights you've gone through worst now go to this ball!" King Arthur ordered we all went into our rooms in the castle. I grabbed a purple and gold ball gown out of my closet laying it on the bed as Queen Amy alked in "Sir Percival may I do you make up?" Queen Amy asked I nodded as she started to do my make up "Yes your highness!" I smirked she finished and helped me put my dress on "You really don't like dresses do you?" Queen Amy laughed brushing my hair as Sir Lancelot stood at the door wearing his tuxe and smirking at me "I like my armor alot better!" I whispered she walked out and Sir Lancelot entered "But you look so pretty in it!" He cried I put the daggers in my dress and well hiden "Lancelot your so anyoning now lets go!" I giggled holding his hand as we walked into the carraige "How long his this going to take?" Sir Lamorak moaned the carraige started moving I put my head on Lancelot's shoulder "Those two are in love!" Sir Gahahad whispered Lancelot and I growled.

(At King Collin's Castle)

We finally got there Lancelot and I walked inside holding hands then we let go of each other once we got in "Lady Percival may I ask for a dance?" King Collin asked kissing my knuckles I nodded and he brought me to his chest "Yes your highness!" I whispered he started taking me away from the ball he took me to the dungen and through me in locking the door " Or should I say Sir Percival?" King Collin laughed I held my arm since it was cut open "I will destory you!" I screamed standing up and runing to the bars trying to punch him "Sorry kitty you're not going anywhere!" King Collin laughed again I started to kick the gate "Let me out before I rip your throut out!" I screamed Wolf opened the door and tied my hands with my feet and took me into the ballroom everyone looked in horra "Ladies and gentlman we've got one of the Knights of the round table here should we kill her!" King Collin everyone yelled 'yes' Wolf put me on my knees on the ground with my hands on my back I started reaching for my daggers "You wont get away with this King Collin!" I sneered he put a sword to my throat and I finished cutting throught my hand ropes and feet ropes "Sorry Percival but it's the end of the line for you!" King Collin smirked swing the sword up I stopped it with my daggers and stood up "Boys get her!" King Collin ordered I pushed him to the ground stealing his sword and kicking Wolf in the chest making a loud thud once he landed "One you do not go up against a Knight Of The Round Table, Two you don't kill someone that easy with nine lives and three you don't go up against a girl!" I snapped hurting all of Collin's men as I looked away he stabbed me in the chest I collasped to the ground pulling the sword out and throwing it across the ground Lancelot rushed to my side "Percival! No I never got to tell you.." Lancelot whispered I pulled him closer to me and kissed him "Lancelot I love you!" I whispered closing my eyes still alive at least.

I woke up with bandages across my chest and a doctor standing with his back to me he turned around and dropped his bowl of herbs "Your awake!" The Doctor exclaimed I stood up I was only wearing black jeans my bra and the bandages "How long have I been out?" I asked pushing the hair out of my eyes "Two weeks Sir Percival we didn't know if you were going to survie!" The doctor said I grabbed my red shirt that was sitting next to me and yawned "Where is King Arthur and everyone?" I asked walking slowly to the door and turning back to him "The round table!" The doctor cried I walked to the doors to the room where the round table was and opening the doors seeing everyone looked like they've been crying "Percival!" EVeryone yelled runing to me and hugging me "Have I missed anything?" I asked sitting in my seat pushing the hair out of my eyes "King Collin's taken King Arthur and Queen Amy and is trying to break through the barriers!" Sir Lamorak cried I slammed my hands on the table "How are we going to get them back?" I asked putting my head down with my hands tapping on the table "Were going to fight!" Lancelot smirked putting my armor on the table I smirked at him "I need to grab something i'll be back start fighting without me!" I ordered walking into the libary and grabbed the power stone necklace and placed it over my neck and started to run to where the battle was but stopped when a stone smashed through the wall "Crap!" I cried taking my armor off and putting my sword in my belt I jumped to the other side pulling myself up and continued walking till I ran up the stares leading to the roof I stood there everyone stopped fighting and watched me "By power of The Power Stone I ask if you will kill Collin and his army!" I whispered my outfit changed into a white shirt, black pants and a blue jumper over which was really confrotable, I started floating with a gold force filed around me then it exploded killing Colin's army and holding Collin up to me my eyes were now pure white "How can you control the power of The Power Stone?" Collin asked I looked at him I held him in my hands "I am the ulimate assains I was born with only knowing pain!" I whispered in his ear turning him into ashes I landed on the roof looking at everyone.


End file.
